


Angst Deckerstar

by dre_deckerstvr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Chloe Decker, Sad lucifer morningstar, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), lucifer morningstar chloe decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr
Summary: I was sad and wrote but I promise it has a happy ending.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Angst Deckerstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Please know I am new here and this is my first time, Im sorry in advance.

Chloe and Lucifer had been very cute and couple like lately. Sharing kisses and holding hands, just not on the job. Chloe believed no one needed to see them doing PDA. Well actually she just didn't like PDA in the first place, at least not somewhere she gets paid to do something, its like breaking the rules for her.

Obviously Lucifer didn't care and would occassionally play with Chloe's hair or kiss her cheek or stare at her with heart eyes. Chloe found these actions so adorable coming from Lucifer but also distracting. They once almost had sex in a office, thanks Lucifer teasing her a lot. That day she ignored him until he apologized.

As we all know, Lucifer had a tendency of always making cases about himself. Always finding a way to relate to the murder or to the subject. This got out of hand in one case, their current case to be exact, questioning Chloe's love and loyalty because of a murder done by a upset wife. He thought this would help their relationship, somehow to get closer but it only made Chloe upset and insecure.

Chloe had enough with the indirect lines and jokes. She couldn't stand Lucifer letting people think she was a bad girlfriend over things that didn't even happen, or things that the witness would say make it seem as if Chloe does them to. She had enough that she grabbed Lucifer's arm and pulled him into a room that was in the house where the murder occurred.

"Lucifer, thats it. I can't handle your... Your indirect sentences and I cant take your attitude." Chloe said, whisper yelling.

"Detective, whatever do you mean?" Lucifer replied, not understanding why Chloe was so upset, this was supposed to be a good thing, or at least he thought.

"You're yet again making another case about you, finding a way to relate to something that clearly has nothing to do with you. I don't know if you're upset over the fact that I don't like kissing you in the office or maybe its the fact that we've had sex only two times??" Chloe snapped, speaking quicker and quicker as her breathing got out of control. Lucifer stared in shock, opening his mouth to speak but nothing coming out. 

"Det- Chloe I- Im truly sorry I didn't think this would affect you this way." Lucifer tried to explain "You must understand I thought of this thinking it would be a good thing, why are you so upset?" This only made Chloe angrier.

"Oh so you had this planned? You planned this and thought of this and it never crossed to you that this could hurt me??" She said, scoffing. "I honestly try Lucifer, but thats it" she said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down. Lucifer's heart sank "Wait Chloe you dont mean that" he said, getting close to her and going to put his hand on her shoulder but hesitated. "If I were upset that we dont have enough sex I would let you know, and if I was upset that you don't kiss me at work I would let you know, which I haven't because I know you" Lucifer said hurriedly, actually worried Chloe was really done with him. 

Chloe looked up at Lucifer for a second, seeing how genuenly concerned he was. But that didn't change the fact that Chloe was still upset. "Just... Give me some space." She said, turning and starting to walk away, looking back just for a second and seeing how defeated Lucifer looked. In reality she didn't know what she was doing. She loved Lucifer with all her being but this impulse was literally dragging her. She wanted to go back and kiss Lucifer and say she didn't mean anything but she also wanted her point to go across.

Days had passed and Chloe hadnt spoken with Lucifer. She felt a so lost without him, being used to his small pecks on her cheek, him holding her hand constantly, even if it had to be hidden. Lucifer whispering cute things that she could only hear. Having him try to cheer her up when she was stressed with paper work. She honestly missed him, but she had to do what she did. She needed Lucifer to know that some things he does or says can hurt her. She was started to doubt herself though, thinking she had once again exaggerated, that one day Lucifer was going to get tired of her and leave again. She thought that maybe she should've reacted another way. Maybe he would be with her now. 

On the other hand, Lucifer was at Lux, wondering what he could possibly do to be on Chloe's good side again. After they last were together, he was left thinking and analysing how and why Chloe had gotten upset. He has slowly figuring it out and was hoping he could apologize, but he also thought maybe Chloe was really just done with him. Old insecurities coming rushing to him, making him think "of course Chloe is tired of you, you're the devil! And she knows!! Who'd want to be with satan himself." Maybe it was for the best if they werent together. Though the devil missed his detective. He missed her tough looks, sarcastic scoldings, her flustered moments when he would be a hopeless romantic with her, her smile, her voice, the way she would trust him to do anything to her, he missed everything about Chloe, being too used to her presence and too tired of being away from her. Its as if it was killing him to not see her. He needed to see her, just once.

That is until she walked into Lux, looking a bit hurried and slightly scared. This made Lucifer's protective senses rush in and sprint over to the love of his life. He stopped a few steps away from her in case she was still upset with him but she hugged him quickly, letting a deep breath out as she did. This obviously caught Lucifer out of guard but he didn't complain. 

"Detective, are you alright?" He asked, looking down at the now slightly more calm blonde.

"Yes, I am. I just ran over because Maze kept threatening to cut me with her knifes if I didn't come and fix our argument." She said, a bit ashamed that she for once was scared for her life thanks to Maze. 

"Oh, I can't believe that demon. How did she know?" The devil asked, now letting Chloe go and sitting down on a stool, being a bit more at her height level.

"She just asked why I was upset. And well since I trust her I told her everything. Next thing I knew she drove me here and made me run inside" Chloe explained, it becoming more and more ridiculous to her as she kept thinking about it. 

"But, she has a point. Im sorry, Lucifer. For the way I reacted. You meant well and I yelled at you for it" Chloe said, taking a deep breath and then letting it out, fixing her hair a bit before finding the courage to look up at Lucifer.

Lucifer immediately grabbed Chloe's hands, holding them securely to his own. "Oh, heavens no. Darling, please, I should be the one apologizing. Your reaction was perfectly normal. I did get carried away and didn't come to realize how it would affect you in the first place." He spoke, making Chloe feel a tiny bit better but she still felt so guilty.

"But... I could've handled the situation better. I could've... I don't knot, not walked away? Maybe fix it right and there? There was literally no reason for me to just leave and go unreachable for days" she ranted in a way "And I know that you have your own issues and Im sure I probably made you overthink things and Im so sorry-" she kept going but Lucifer shook his head. 

"No no, Detective. You are a human. Your emotions are... strange. And humans sometimes do things to hide from anything that could potentially hurt them. I am sure you walked away thinking it would hurt less. And while yes I did have my thoughts, I never once thought you were the one to blame." He spoke, picking Chloe's chin with his hand gently "Do know, that I did say you were my first love for a reason. That shall stay even if you ever decide you don't want me" He said, his voice cracking a bit at the end. Even if he would hate that to ever happened, he was open to thinking that Chloe could one day leave him to have a better life. Of course, that is not the case. 

Chloe teared up a bit and hugged Lucifer, making the devil smile and hug the human back. "Oh, Lucifer. I'll never get tired of loving you." Chloe said, sniffling a bit and giggling. Lucifer smiled fondly at her laugh and sighed deeply. He could finally rest easy knowing his Chloe would love her until she had to permanently live with his father.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this was too short, please let me know if I should write more deckerstar stuff 🥺


End file.
